Gurodu Magala
Its like a torch, its light flares, but will eventually die. That's what I think happened to this thing-Woman citasen |image = |names = Guro |titles = Final Corruption |description = Look Below |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Ciemran Ruins, Everwood (MHC Onward) Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala |elements = None |ailments = Frenzy Virus |weaknesses = Fire, Dragon |move = Arms Of Frenzy |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "A Shagaru that has fallen prey to its own disease. Some say this is The Frenzy's own incarnation and creation...." |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = Gurodu Magala Photo Gallery}} Gurodu Magala is an Elder Dragon encountered in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. It is the final boss and quest of the village quests. Appearance It has the body shape of Shagaru Magala, however its horns and wings are crooked in a zigzag pattern. Instead of the divine gold scales it processed it has brown rough scales as if the light inside had died. Its eyes are red with purple streaks behind it, and its wings, horns, claws and underbelly is coloured purple too. The tip of the tail is forked. Behaviour Gurodu Magala is a Shagaru that has been in contact with The Frenzy for so long that it has become deformed by it. It is extremely aggressive to the point it will kill monsters on sight. By its frenzy saturation it overflows with it and leads to outbreaks easily. Intro Ciemran Ruins: Area 5: Frenzy Incarnate The hunter drops down from the previous area, after having defeated the previous three Magala's before. He/she notices the floor is covered with the virus. He/she sees that the source comes from the thing at the back of the area, a brown and black figure. This 'figure' awakes, and lights into purple with red glowing eyes. Its the Gurodu. Upon viewing something in its presence, it strikes! Gurodu catapults off the throne it made out of frenzy crystals and smashes into the wall then immediately throws the rocks broken off at the hunter and charges straight at him/her. The hunter is thrown off balance from this assault, and only barely dodges an arm phantom like. Gurodu dashes to the center of the area and unleashes a frenzy wave with its roar. And the final fight against the frenzy begins. Battle The Gurodu Magala has attacks shared from all three species of the Magala species. It has several attacks of its own mainly in the form of frenzy arms which are living cells of the virus mutated to be a form of attack. *'Earth Smash' Breaks the ground with a pound and throws the rocks brought up by it. *'Frenzy Breath' Gurodu can fire a stream of virus instead of a ball. Used right to left. *'360° Swipe' With its two claws it plants both claws into the ground and spins around. *'Three Directional Explosion' After doing its two other explosion lines it'll do a final one which explodes vertically and diagonally left and right. *'Zigzag Explosion' An uncomboed attack which moves zigzagedly. *'Dark Glide' It can fly over the player and try and inflict the virus that way. *'Virus Wave' Its wings glow black before it sends out a wave of frenzy in front of it in a similar way to the 4U G Rank Crimson Fatalis. Enraged only attacks Phantom arms appear which adds range to attacks *'Phantom Swipe' With its phantom arm it sweeps in front of it. Can be done airborne. *'Phantom Punch' Gurodu punches with a purple flash. The phantom claw emerges out of a black hole to hit the player. *'Virus Geyser' It breaks the ground with its phantom arm, from the hole erupts frenzy which sticks for around 20 seconds. *'Double Virus Spread' Now when it does its virus orb that spreads into three ones, it'll do it twice in a row. *'Phantom Crush' Gurodu stands up and summons its two phantom arms by its wings. It falls down and the phantom arms clasp together and explode. *'The Frenzy's Judgement' Its most powerful attack, done when its rage mode ends after 300secs. Its entire body glows purple as it takes airborne and transforms its phantom arms and power all into a dark ball of evil. It after 5secs of charging fires it at the player causing a large radius purple explosion. The player can turn this attack against it by standing on the throne, the ball gets deflected back at Gurodu and knocks it down for 10secs. Once hit by the ball it will lose its purple glow and won't be able to use its frenzy virus for 2 mins. Rage state Will go into the gore magala frenzy transformation animation except for its arms being the air. Frenzy will surround the both of them and create phantom extensions to them. Then there's the typical huffing of frenzy mist from its mouth. Carves G Rank *G.Magala Shard: A corrupted scale from Gurodu Magala, all the light inside has died. *G.Magala Cortex: There is no shine from this shell, only dullness. *G.Magala Scythe: The once graceful shaped blades that now curve with a sharp edge. *G.Magala Termhorn: Horns bent out of shape by the dark forces it once could hold. *G.Magala Cringewing: Winds from this don't bring rainbow light, only suffering. *G.Magala Lash: The once slick tip became a barbed spear under mutation. *G.Magala Mantle: A corrupted heart of what was once light. And it doesn't look fully done morphing. Ultimate Rank *G.Magala Skabel: Even this simple piece is pouring with frenzy, and cuts from this result in certain infection. *G.Magala Axon: A hazard to even touch gently, freshly removed it ejects clouds of virus everywhere. *G.Magala Reaper: Claws with an extremely unnerving look, health is eradicated with a single slash. A truly evil part. *G.Magala Retchhorn: This horn detects the life of any fresh beings, to be infected. *G.Magala Twistwing: With one flex, the bluest skies turn to jet black in an instant. Even rain is infected by its disease. *G.Magala Thorn: Jabs from this injects frenzy into victims very soul, and infects them instantly. *G.Magala Core: Its believed that any who come near this heart of pure black is immediately imprisoned by The Frenzy eternally. Breaks *Horns (2x) *Claws *Wings *Tail *Chest Mount It is ridden in the way the Magala's are. Quests (MHTF) Final Village Quest Final Corruption *Objective: Slay Gurodu Magala *Reward: 53210z *Fee: 4680z *Time limit: 1 hour* *Location: Ciemran Ruins *Sub quest: Sever G.Magala's tail** *Client: Guildmaster *Description: Its time. The Gurodu Magala has been sighted inside the Ciemran Ruins. The Frenzy must be stopped, and it falls to you to end it. **Unique to first completion ***Only appears once completed for the first time Port Hope 'G Rank' Purple Woods *Objective: Slay Gurodu Magala *Reward: 51390z *Fee: 4527z *Time limit: 50mins *Location: Everwood *Sub quest: Break G.Magala's wings *Client: Observer *Description: I have come across a strange Shagaru, its scales aren't gold or light, they are dull. I think this should be investigated. 'Ultimate Rank' Corrupted Light *Objective: Slay Gurodu Magala *Reward: 83000z *Fee: 7000z *Time limit: 50mins *Location: Ciemran Ruins *Sub quest: Break G.Magala's horns *Client: Grand guild master *Description: Not only do we have Dasamios on our hands, now a dragon of pure darkness has appeared in the Ciemran Ruins! It must be slain immediately. Theme The theme to Gurodu is the Shagaru theme reversed and lowered in pitch. Along with it are distortions. =Reappearance in Calamitous= *It is now exclusive to the Bitterturned Tunnels. *The theme gets more ominous in Ultimate rank now, even though it gets more in general Trivia *Gurodu Magala is the reversal of dark to light, it has fallen back to darkness after failing to keep its virus under control. *Its phantom arms ability is based off one of the attacks of Daimon's second form from Dragons' Dogma Dark Arisen. Notes *Gurodu Magala on NewFanon is owned by Tigrexhunter. Category:Chaoarren Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation